Ransom
Randy Nichols, better known as Ransom, is a New York rapper. Background Ransom was born in Brooklyn, New York, in September 1980. His father's slaying and mother's serious illness forced Nichols to stay in foster care a few years, but he and his mother eventually relocated to Jersey City when he was about eight years old. A lifestyle of selling drugs, which landed him in and out of jail as a teen, ensued; however, the young rapper wanted out. In 2000, he and his friends put up money to buy a recording studio, which initiated Nichols' rap career under the moniker Ransom. Not long afterwards, he teamed up with fellow rapper Hitchcock to form the A-Team. Known for their Hardhood Classics street albums, the two became staples on the mixtape circuit in New Jersey, but barely dented the scene in neighboring New York. After a deal with Def Jam didn't pan out, the two went their separate ways around 2006. Ransom did not lose much momentum, constantly appearing on DJ Clue mixtapes as well as shelling out his own, including the Best in the City volumes and Ransom Note. In 2007, Ransom received some press over traded lyrical barbs with Joe Budden, also a Jersey City native, who included a verse from Ransom and Hitchcock on his Mood Muzik 3 mix album, claiming a reunion by the defunct A-Team. Later that year, Ransom geared up to release his Street Cinema mixtape, distributed via N.Y. indie Babygrande. Relationship with Minaj He first collaborated with Nicki Minaj in 2006, going to feature on her mixtapes Playtime Is Over and Sucka Free. In a 2012 interview, Ransom defended Minaj's choice to not perform at Summer Jam 2012 and dispelled rumors that Scaff Beezy wrote her verses."Ransom Says He's Going To Put Pressure On Nicki Minaj When He Sees Her!." YouTube.com. Retrieved August 8, 2013 In August 2013, Ransom released a song called "Man Alone" which contained the lyric, "Before Nicki was wearing those crazy wigs, I was doing verses for her, just hoping she made it big." The lyrics were believed to mean that he ghostwrote songs for Minaj in the past. When asked about this by paparazzi, Minaj called the lyric "fucking desperate" and went on to say, "Yo, I'm not even a man and niggas got my dick in their mouth.""Nicki Minaj Annihilates Rapper—'Get Off My Metaphorical Penis!'." TMZ.com. Retrieved August 8, 2013. Ransom later clarified that he never meant that he ghostwrote for her and complained to Minaj why she was "keeping him down" instead of pulling a "real nigga up."Twitter: @NICKIMINAJ As you can see I never said that.. You supposed to pull a real nigga up. Instead you trying to keep me down. I always helped you Retrieved August 8, 2013. Minaj responded that the line was "taken out of context" and she will do whatever is necessary to keep her credibility but wished him "the best."Twitter: @201Ransom The line CAN be & WAS taken out of context! PERIOD! Shlda been reworded. Ima protect my credibility @ ALL costs! #WishUDaBest XO Retrieved August 8, 2013. Ransom seems to resent the beef but is ready to move on.Twitter: @NICKIMINAJ Whatever Nick.. Now I got to protect myself.. Retrieved August 8, 2013.Twitter: @RomansWife123 she could've handled it better.. Retrieved August 8, 2013.Twitter: Lets just get passed all this... @NICKIMINAJ WILL YOU MARRY ME? Retrieved August 8, 2013. Collaborations with Minaj *"1-900-Ms-Minaj" *"Big Bidness" *"Brraaattt" *"Do You Like It (Freak Shit)" *"Long Time Comin'" *"Money Ain't a Thang" References Ransom's biography in allmusic.com Category: Collaborators Category:Male Collaborators Category:Rappers